


I Need a Hero

by daddylongfingers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Lena and Alex become friends y'all, Psychological Torture, Supercorp endgame, its sad but it gets better i promise, kinda slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylongfingers/pseuds/daddylongfingers
Summary: No one has seen Kara in days. Lena's dreams are filled with a voice pleading for someone to save it. Lena, feeling lost without her only friend there to help her, knows she needs to get to the bottom of this.





	I Need a Hero

_Help. Please help me. I need you. Please. You’re the only one who can save me now. I can’t do this alone. Please!_

Lena shot up in bed, looking around frantically and breathing as if she just ran a marathon. Her wide eyes scanned her bedroom, searching for something as the sound of the voice resounded in her head. When she saw nothing, she closed her eyes and concentrated on returning her breathing to normal and calming her racing heart.

The voice from her dream echoes in her mind, reverberating off the walls of her skull and giving her a pounding headache. She groans as the pain overwhelms her.

What the hell _was_ that?

The voice, it was familiar, yet foreign. She’s heard it before, she knows that at least, but she can’t place it. Lena’s heart clenches as she remembers the sound of the voice’s wails for help, begging and pleading for her to save it.

Lena sighs and tries to rid herself of the worry she felt. It was probably just her mind’s way of a joke honestly. The voice wanted her, Lena Luthor, sister of a serial killing psychopath and the daughter of a cold, merciless woman, to _save_ it?

The thought alone made her want to laugh.

Lena shook off the dream in partial bewilderment and incredulity, and proceeded to forget it ever happened. Nightmares weren’t uncommon for her, but they were never usually that cryptic and… unusual. Ironically, they usually consisted of her doing the opposite of saving someone. Lena felt a shiver rush through her at the thought, and she proceeded to start her morning routine.

When she showered, she attempted to brush off the lingering uneasiness she felt from the nightmare. It was nothing. Her mind was playing tricks on her. There was nothing to worry about. She shook her head and proceeded to scrub the thoughts away under the spray of the shower.

When dressing, Lena sighed at her discarded sweatpants and t-shirt she had worn the previous night before donning her professional attire for the day. She longed for when she’d return home and achieve some semblance of comfort again.

Lena grabbed an apple, her keys, and her smartphone before making her way out of her apartment and down her building’s stairs. She chanced a look at her phone hopefully while making her way to her car, and frowned slightly when she saw no new messages. That wasn’t necessarily unusual for her, but she had texted Kara the night before regarding their lunch plans for Thursday afternoon, and she would have usually texted back by now. She shrugged, trying to keep the disappointment of silence from her only friend from overwhelming her, but she still felt considerably more down making her drive to work than she usually did.

When she arrived at L-Corp, she proceeded up to her office in a blur, taking paperwork and answering questions from her employees tiredly as she made her way up to her floor. Her head was still killing her, and she knew she would need to take something in order to focus on her work for the day.

If only it could help keep her mind of a certain someone too.

The day was a blur for Lena. She went about her work as she usually did, filling out paperwork, scheduling press conferences for her new product, and negotiating over the phone with egotistical business partners who only made her head throbbing more pronounced as the day went on. She repeatedly checked her phone throughout the day, growing more and more upset with each time she saw no messages from her only friend in National City. She tried not to feel dejected, but her insecurities and loneliness overwhelmed her and kept her from completing everything on the agenda for the day, making her even more stressed.

By the time she returned home to her apartment at 9 at night, feeling tired, betrayed, and with a worse headache than she had when she awoke that morning, she collapsed onto bed, forgoing even taking off her uncomfortable work clothes before falling into a fitful slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

She looked at the clock. 3:42 am was glaring back at her from the light of her alarm clock. Just ten minutes before, Lena had awoken from a similar dream from the night before, accompanied by labored breath and an overwhelming fear coursing through her.

The voice had come back. She still couldn’t identify it, but it was the same voice. The same voice that had haunted her dreams before, had returned tonight. Only this time, it was different. The voice wasn’t speaking to her. It was weakly pleading with another, someone who she could not hear, whimpering for them to make it’s pain stop. To make it all stop. The voice sounded so tired, so _defeated_ , that Lena had to hold back tears at the raw pain she could hear that the voice was in.

Lena had finally calmed down after several minutes of panic and was now staring at her ceiling blankly. There was nothing she could do to help the mysterious voice plaguing her dreams. She felt helpless.

She _hated_ it.

If there was something she hated more than anything in the world, it was feeling helpless. She had felt helpless her entire life. Helpless in her home life. Helpless with her family. Helpless with her place in the world.

The only thing that hadn’t made her feel that way growing up was Lex. And now, here he was now, rotting in jail for the rest of his days because he turned out to be a murdering psychopath. Her only anchor throughout her life was that monstrosity. What does that say about her? What does that say about the person she is?

 _No_ , Lena shook her head at those thoughts. _I’m not like him. I’m not like any of them._

Words that were spoken to her a mere few weeks ago resounded throughout her head and she willed them to stay there, to convince herself of it.

**_You are not like your mother. She is cold and dangerous, and you are too good and too smart to follow in her path. Be your own hero._ **

She held onto Supergirl’s words like a lifeline. Hearing them, hearing that family of her brother’s arch nemesis believed that she was better than her family, better than the Luthor name, had brought such happiness and relief to her. She had cried of happiness the first time those words had really registered in her mind, knowing that as long as she believed that, she would never become her brother or her mother. She would never be like him or any of her family.

She would never let that happen.

Feeling more determined now, Lena jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen where she knew her bag and her phone were lying on the table, where she had discarded them before she stumbled into her room that night. She unlocked her phone, feeling another pang in her chest at the lack of texts or calls she had gotten from Kara that day, but pushed through it. She needed to speak with Kara, and talk through all of the confusion and anguish she was feeling. On other circumstances, she never would have burdened the girl with having to deal with her in the middle of the night, but she was desperate. She needed to hear Kara’s rationale, her soothing words, that could always put Lena’s mind at ease. She needed her to calm her down, to reassure her that everything was alright. That everything would be alright.

With renewed hope, Lena took a deep breath and called Kara’s cell. She held her breath through every ring, growing more and more heartbroken when she didn’t hear Kara’s voice on the line. With each ring, she felt the tears prick behind her eyes, threatening to fall out at any second, the helplessness of her situation building up inside her. When she finally heard the soft voice coming from Kara’s voicemail, telling her she would get back to her as soon as she could, she let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

S _he probably just had a rough day. Or maybe she lost her phone and couldn’t get back to her at the moment. Yeah, that was probably it. Kara wasn’t knowingly ignoring her. She couldn’t be. She was Kara Danvers and she would never leave someone hanging. She was kind and good._

 _Too good for her_ , Lena thought.

With the knowledge that she wouldn’t be able to get a hold of Kara tonight, she trudged back into bed with a heavy heart, feeling as she used to as a young child, cold and lonely. She tried to push those thoughts from her head.

She barely slept.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days went similarly. Kara hadn’t gotten in touch with her at all, and Lena was feeling increasingly more down from both her dejection and worry. She figured that if Kara had lost her phone, she would have visited her at L-Corp by now. It was such a Kara thing to do, she was always very thoughtful of others.

She had toyed with the idea of visiting her at her job or apartment, but the worry of the rejection she might face should she do that overwhelms her every time, and she thinks better of it.

What if Kara said she’d been ignoring her because she knew she shouldn’t associate herself with her anymore? What if she said she couldn’t be friends with a Luthor? That she regretted ever meeting her?

She was terrified of the possibilities.

The voice has come to visit her again every night, each time more weary and pleading for anyone to save it. It was both heartbreaking and frustrating for Lena. What could she do? It’s not like the voice was real, it was all in her head, but she still felt as if she was failing somehow. Why did the voice keep coming back?

Lena had barely slept the past few days, each time scared of what she’d feel when the voice came again. She supposed she should feel relieved that she actually still felt empathy and worry for people. She didn’t feel indifference or… _pleasure_ from the visits. She supposed that was a good sign.

Even still, it was frustrating. She knew that voice. She felt a deep emotional connection to it. But she had no idea who’s it was. She couldn’t even tell if it was a man or a woman, the voice was so warped in her dreams that it didn’t even sound human. But she knew the voice. It was the matter of speaking. The inflections. She knew the voice, but she had no idea.

It didn’t help that the city was in a panic since Supergirl hadn’t been present in a few days. There had been a robbery at a bank on the corner of 5th and Main yesterday, with the bank manager being killed by a man with a pistol and $300,000 in cash being stolen, but Supergirl had never shown up. Some people were worried that something had happened to her, while others were angry and called her selfish for not doing her duty to the city.

Lena was worried, but the whole business with Kara had preoccupied her lately.

Today, Lena knew she had to get answers. After yet another night of little sleep and too much thinking, Lena knew she had to find out what was happening with Kara. She needed to know the truth.

Even if it killed her.

Lena, after showering, grabbed her bag and went straight out her front door. Her stomach grumbled in protest, having not been fed since yesterday afternoon when her assistant brought her a yogurt cup for lunch. She hadn’t eaten much the past few days, considering everything that was going on.

Her heart ached when she remembered that Kara would always remind her to eat when she was working too hard.

She shook those thoughts from her head and climbed in her Ford Traverse. She could be late to work today, she did run the company after all. She drove to Catco and parked, trying to keep her nerves at bay of what she’d find inside. Going up to Kara’s floor, she clenched her shaking hands into fists and stuffed them in her coat pocket, knowing she had to keep up a calm facade, even if she was terrified. When the elevator opened, she took a deep breath and walked onto the floor, making her way to where she knew Kara’s office was. She ignored the stares and sudden silence of others as she walked past, too preoccupied with seeing Kara to care what they were thinking of the youngest Luthor's random visit to Catco. She reached Kara's office and knocked on the door tentatively, not sure what she was hoping for on the inside.

No answer.

Lena knocked again, getting increasingly confused and worried by the second. When there was no answer again, Lena went to open the office door, needing to know whether Kara was inside or not, when a voice stopped her.

“Ma’am? Are you perhaps looking for Kara Danvers?”

Lena spun around to see a young blonde with an earpiece looking back at her. Lena anxiously nodded her answer, semi-relieved to see that the woman didn't appear to know who she was, assuming from her friendly tone void of any suspicion or unease.

“She’s not here, ma’am. She hasn’t been here in a few days now. Her boss is upset. He said if she didn’t come in today with no explanation, she’d be fired.” The girl said factually. “No one’s seen her. Are you a friend of her’s?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” Lena said worriedly. “I-I should be going. Thank you for filling me in on Kara. Uh, have a good day.” With that, she spun around and walked back to the elevator, her heart pumping in her ears as she did so.

Kara hasn’t been at work? Kara never misses work. And even if she couldn’t make it for some reason, she definitely would call her boss to inform him, wouldn’t she? She loved her job. She would never jeopardize it like she is right now.

There’s something wrong. There has to be.

She knows she needs to get to the bottom of this.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda just came up with the idea to write this last night, and I wrote it in an hour or so. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue, since I don't really have a plan for this story at the moment, but I could probably come up with something if enough people are interested. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
